


Poolboy

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Cheating, M/M, Pining, Rich Patrick, mansions, model patrick, poolboy pete, trophy husband patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Pool boy needed. 35.75 an hour. Five days a week. Contact xxx-xxx-xxxx for more information.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/gifts).



> Hey so this was originally an idea sent to Shadyfob and with her permission, I've begun this longer fic! Caving In will be updated soon, I promise!

Pool boy needed. 35.75 an hour. Five days a week. Contact xxx-xxx-xxxx for more information.

-

Pete stares up at the big, mysterious mansion before him, eyes wide, and he wonders how two people can have so much money.

There's all sorts of activity, butlers opening windows and through the windows he can see even more polishing silver and wiping down surfaces, making sure every inch of the enormous mansion is spotless. An enormous task, Pete imagines, but maybe not as big as he thinks. After all, how much of a huge mansion do two people really use?

Everyone knows who lives here. Mr. Jeremy Smith, one of the richest men in America, and his trophy husband, Mr. Patrick Stumph-Smith. Pete can see why Mr. Stumph is a trophy husband, he remembers from pictures and magazines how pale his skin his, how beautiful his eyes are, and how perfect his body is. He's gorgeous, but many wonder how the poor boy turned model caught the eye of Mr. Smith.

Pete shakes his head and goes up to a butler standing outside of a set of doors that he imagines is the front doors. All the butlers are dressed the same, black suit, black tie, white shirt, and gloves. A little old-fashioned, maybe, but Pete is pretty impressed.

“Hello, I'm here about the poolboy ad.” Pete tells the one in front of the main doors. He’s pretty nervous, but why wouldn't he be? He's applying for a job at one of the biggest mansions in America, for one of the richest couples in America. That is a valid reason to be intimidated, he thinks.

The butler looks him over, face neutral, dark eyes boring into him. They have name tags, and this particular butlers reads Urie. It's crazy to Pete, they have so many butlers they need name tags! How could someone be so rich? “All right. Go inside and talk to Mr. Trohman.” Urie says, opening the door easily, gesturing for him to head inside.

Pete does, thanking him quietly. The inside of the mansion is even bigger. The main hall is adorned with paintings and vases and everything else, two grand stairways leading up to a second floor. Pete swallows hard, stopping in his tracks to take it all in. It's beautiful, and Pete can't even begin to imagine how expensive this all was.

He swallows again and then moves to a butler standing in between the two stairs, hands behind his back, face neutral. The butler has short hair, but it's very curly, falling into his face. His nametag reads Trohman, and Pete knows this is his guy. 

“Hello, I'm here about the poolboy ad?” Pete asks, feeling like he’ll have to say it a lot. Trohman nods and looks him over, just as Urie had done. “Um, nice place.” Pete says awkwardly when Trohman doesn't speak immediately. 

“I'm Trohman, personal butler to Mr. Stumph and I’ll be conducting the interview today.” Trohman tells him after he finishes looking him over. “Follow me.” Pete nods and follows him, fighting to stop and marvel over every new room he's lead through. Its beautiful and gigantic, and finally they end up in a room that is small in comparison to all the other rooms he's been lead through, but still much bigger than any room in Pete’s apartment.

Trohman sits him down and stands across from him. “Why is it that you're applying for a job here?” Trohman asks, no hint of anything on his face. Pete wonders how all the butlers manage to keep such straight, expressionless faces. 

“Well, um.” Pete starts, and explains exactly why he wants to work at the mansion. Mostly because of the 25.75 an hour, it's a huge jump from his shitty 7.25 an hour job he's currently working at. Trohman asks other things and Pete answers them as best he can, hoping he's not fucking everything up. 

Trohman eventually stops with the questions and turns around, moving towards a couch end table and picking up a piece of paper. He hands it wordlessly to Pete, stepping back once he grabs it. “Non-disclosure agreement. If you are to work here you can't repeat anything you hear from Mr. Stumph or Mr. Smith. No gossiping, no anything about anything that goes on here.” 

Pete shifts uncomfortably and looks down at the agreement. He understands why a non-disclosure agreement is required, but it’s intimidating. Is there anything that goes on around the mansion that is worth gossiping about? Maybe, but Pete won't ask. “Okay.” Pete says and reads the document over, taking his time. When he reaches the last page he signs his name with a pen Trohman gives him, nervous.

“I’ll be back. Stay here.” Trohman tells him, taking the document from him and leaving the room quietly. Pete shifts again, looking around the room. A while passes and Pete takes out his phone and scrolls through Twitter and Instagram, trying to distract himself. He wonders if he’ll meet Mr. Stumph today, tomorrow, or ever. Rich people are pretty elusive, he thinks. Especially in their own homes.

After trying and failing to keep himself occupied, Pete stands and begins to wander around the room. It's an office, and a big one at that. A fireplace and a couch in front of it, book shelves all around the room, and a desk with a high-end computer on it. Probably the best money can buy. Pete stops in front of a bookshelf and runs his fingers across the spines of the books. Classics. Hemingway, Dickens, Twain. They're all here in editions he's never seen before.

Pete pulls out The Old Man and the Sea and opens it, gently running fingers across Hemingway’s most famous story. It’s a favorite of his. He smiles softly and flips through the pages, catching glimpses of words and sentences and everything that makes up Hemingway’s book.

“I wouldn't touch that if I were you.” A soft voice comes from behind him. Pete startles and nearly drops the book from his hand, but whirls around when he doesn't. Standing in front of him is a short man, pale skin and blue green eyes, blond brown hair falling down into his face. He brushes it away and Pete’s heart nearly stops.

The man is beautiful, and Pete recognizes him as Mr. Stumph from magazine covers and photo shoots. He's a model, rightfully so in how gorgeous he is. Pete fumbles with the book and pushes it back into its space on the shelf, heart hammering. Mr. Stumph is wearing a white oversized sweater and skinny jeans, and even in those simple clothes he looks like he's on his way to a photoshoot. “I’m sorry, I didn't-” 

Pete’s cut off by a soft laugh. “Don't worry. I won't get mad or tell Jeremy.” Mr. Stumph says, still in that same soft voice. Pete knows Jeremy is his husband, and from what he can tell, is in charge around the huge mansion. “Peter, right?” 

Pete nods, still searching for his tongue. When he finds it he stammers out a yes. “Pete, I'm here for the poolboy job…?” Pete says, managing not to stutter this time. Mr. Stumph’s face is very guarded, almost as expressionless as his butlers, but Pete can see his eyes light up slightly when Pete mentions the job.

“Yes, I know! You're hired, if you want the job. You’ll live in the pool house, it's very nice and you’ll have your own kitchen and everything else as well. We really need a pool boy, it's a hard job.” Mr. Stumph tells him all this is nearly one breath, rushing to get it out. Pete can hear a little bit of nervousness in his voice, and he wonders why. “I'm Patrick.” Mr. Stumph - Patrick - says, giving him a light smile.

Pete’s a little shocked. His own place, here? That means it would be a permanent job, or at least a mostly permanent job. But he has weekends off and it pays a lot, and he gets a nice place to stay. How could he even say no to such a lucrative offer? 

“I'll do it.” Pete says after a few minutes of thinking. It's on a whim and maybe not the wisest decision, but he thinks it's worth it when Patrick smiles at him, all straight white teeth and crinkling eyes. “When do I start?”

“As soon as possible.” Patrick replies.”Jeremy wants to use the pool soon, it's getting warm.” Patrick adds, rubbing his arms and hugging himself. “I'm not really that much of a pool person, but I like it sometimes.” 

Pete nods. He's not really the same type of person, but he understands, but it is a little weird that a model isn't a ‘pool person.’ “So. Where is the pool house?” Pete asks, feeling a little awkward. He's standing in front of one of the richest people in America, just having a normal conversation. It's pretty crazy. 

“Oh! I'll show you.” Patrick exclaims, dropping his arms to his sides. “It's really nice, and like, if you don't like anything I can fix it.” He adds. “Now c’mon.” Pete follows Patrick out of the room, bewildered. He thought a butler would show Pete the pool house.

Patrick chatters as they through out the rooms of the house, pointing out different things and everything. He talks rapid-fire and barely lets Pete talk, but Pete finds himself not minding. Patrick looks excited as he talks until he's out of breath, eyes bright.

They stop in front of a smaller house separate from the mansion, a little ways away from the Olympic sized pool. It's more of a tiny cottage, but Pete likes it. “Sorry.” Patrick says when he finally stops chattering, out of breath. “I don't get to talk to people much.” 

“How come?” Pete asks, finding it weird. Patrick could talk to anyone he wanted, but he apparently didn't talk much. 

Patrick shrugs. “I don't get out much. You're easy to talk to.” Pete nods his head and smiles at him. “Most people only talk to me because of the money.” Patrick explains, a little sad. Pete’s unsure of what to say to that, so instead he just hugs himself and allows himself to be led into the pool house. 

It's a beautiful little place, the inside much simpler than the mansion, but expensive looking. Pete’s eyes are wide as he enters, looking around and wondering how in the hell he got this lucky. “So it’s simple, and we can change anything if you want.” Pete nods, at loss for words. 

Pete turns to Patrick, ready to speak, but Patrick’s glancing at his watch and his eyes are widening. “Oh! I have to go. Photoshoot. Um, Joe will come explain more to you. It was nice meeting you!” Patrick says in one breath before he turns and hurries out of the pool house, looking a little worried.

Pete wonders if he looks as bewildered as he feels. He simply sits down on the couch and waits, looking down at his phone. A few minutes later the butler, Trohman, comes in, holding a set of keys.

“Hello, Mr. Wentz.” Trohman says, face as neutral as ever. “I’m here to explain more.” Pete nods and tosses his phone to the side, ready to listen. “Work starts in one week, and Mr. Smith expects the pool to be spotless and clean all summer, understood?” Pete nods, eyes a little wide. “When Mr. Smith and Mr. Stumph are using the pool, you will also be an attendant to them. They expect you to be outside from seven to five. Afterwards, you may be asked to clean the pool bar, things like that.” Trohman explains. “Now, anything you want to know?”

Pete nods again. It’ll be hot, but it's worth the pay. “You’re Mr. Stumph’s personal butler?” Pete asks, a little curious. Trohman’s face softens a little at the mention of Patrick. 

“I’m his best friend. Confidante.” Trohman states simply. Pete nods once again. He wonders how long Trohman has been working here, but decides against asking. “Here is your set of keys. This one unlocks this house, one unlocks the pool shed, and one unlocks the pool bar. The big one unlocks the back mansion doors.” Trohman points out all the keys, showing them to Pete. They all have tiny labels on them as well, so Pete knows he won't have too much of a problem knowing which key unlocks what.

Trohman hands him the keys, nodding. “If you ever need anything, you can talk to Mr. Hurley outside. Now, if you have no further questions, Mr. Stumph has requested I give you a tour of the mansion.”

Pete raises his eyebrows, intrigued. He would like to see the entire mansion, honestly. He's very interested to see what the home of a multi-billionaire looks like. Pete nods and Trohman beckons him to follow.

“Here’s the pool, as you probably saw on your way to the pool house.” Trohman says, gesturing to the huge Olympic sized pool. There’s a little bar on one end, and multiple lawn chairs and umbrellas. Pete’s pretty intimidated by the task of keeping the pool clean. It's huge, and it's going to be hard work.

Pete follows Trohman inside, feeling very out of place in the expensive mansion with his cheap clothing. Trohman leads him first to the kitchen. It's huge and spotless, much like the rest of the mansion, and there are multiple cooks. The grand dining room sports a long table and a crystal chandelier, cabinets with the finest china and silverware. 

And so it goes, Trohman showing him the parts of the mansion. There's a wine cellar stocked full of expensive wine, an exercise room with the best equipment, a living area that has a large picture of Mr. Stumph and Mr. Smith on their wedding day. Pete’s gaze lingers over this picture. Smith is dressed in black, Patrick in white, and they're looking at each other like there's no one else in the world. Pete feels a pang of jealousy when he sees the picture. He wants something like that.

He's led to a grand library on the second floor, and Pete spends a long time in awe over it. But the room that really shines is the music room.

“The music room is really Mr. Stumph’s. He spends most days in here.” Trohman explains, pushing the door open to reveal the room. It's full of instruments, a drum set in one corner, a beautiful piano in another. There's a recording booth and to of expensive equipment. “This was Mr. Smith’s wedding gift to Patrick.” Trohman tells him. Pete gravitated towards a bass, neatly displayed amongst other basses and guitars.

He wants to touch everything, even though he doesn't play anything but bass. He can't even begin to imagine how much this all cost. “Mr. Smith really loves him, doesn't he?” Pete wonders aloud.

“Oh, yes.” Trohman says, a little strangely. Pete turns to look at him, but his face is neutral, as always. “If you ever need to find me, I’m usually here with Mr. Stumph.” Pete nods, and allows himself to be led out of the music room and away from the beautiful bass.

“Now, I’ll escort you out. I assume you have some packing to do?”

A few minutes later, Pete’s exiting the mansion, clutching the keys tightly. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Wentz.” Trohman says. As Pete walks down the front steps of the mansion, a Lamborghini pulls up, cherry red and the most expensive car Pete’s ever seen.

The window is rolled down and he can see a dark haired man, dressed in a white suit and driving easily with one hand, a smirk on his face. Pete watches with wide eyes as the car pulls up and parks near the garage. A tall man exits the car. Jeremy Smith. He’s got a large nose and a defined chin, muscular under his suit. He's the complete opposite of Patrick, appearance wise.

Smith strolls to the front of the mansion, nodding at the butlers. Two open the large doors and hold the door open for him, and he strolls inside. Pete keeps watching with wide eyes before he shakes his head and begins to walk to his own car, a cheap little junker compared to the car that just pulled up.

When Pete arrives at his and his roommates apartment, he's tackled by his roommate, Gabe.

“Did you get the job?!” Gabe asks, shaking him a little. “Please tell me you did. We’re gonna fall behind on rent!” Pete laughs a little and nods, causing Gabe to whoop with excitement.

Pete waits for his best friend to stop whooping before he breaks the bad news. “I'm going to be living there.” He says, bracing himself for an outburst. But Gabe just stares at him, smile sliding off his face.

“What?” Gabe asks, confused. “¿Por qué?” He asks, crossing his arms. Pete grimaces. The whole ride home he’d been wondering how Gabe would react to the news. He’d hoped he’d be okay with it, but the look in Gabe’s face tells another story.

“Well… They said I’d be living there. I have weekends off?” Pete says, trying to remedy the problem. But Gabe just frowns at him.

Gabe opens his mouth and Pete prepares himself for a verbal beating. “Dude! You said you’d get the job to help pay rent, not get the job and then ditch me.” Gabe sounds annoyed, a little hurt, and Pete frowns.

“I’ll still pay rent, but I just won't be here.” Pete tells him, hoping that will fix the problem. But the frown doesn't disappear from Gabe’s face. “It's not like I'm leaving forever.” Pete says, apologetic. 

It takes a few moments but then Gabe’s shrugging. “At least I’ll have the place to myself.” Gabe jokes, and then pats his shoulder. “Good on you for getting the job, amigo. Now tell me, how is the mansion?”

Pete launches into an explanation about how huge the mansion is and what his job entails, explaining everything he saw. “And Patrick, dude, he talked to me! He's fuckin’ gorgeous.” Pete exclaims, waving his hands around.

Gabe chuckles. “I've seen the shoots, dude. What a twink.” Pete laughs at that, nodding. He really is. “You know what they say about pool boys of the rich and famous.” Gabe suddenly says, raising his eyebrows and smirking. “They fuck the trophy wives. Or, in this case, trophy husband.”

Pete stares at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. “I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea.” Pete laughs. It's a nice momentary thought, having Patrick Stumph on his back for him, but he pushes that away quickly. There's no room for those thoughts.

Gabe just continues to smirk at him, looking far too serious to be joking. “It's in the job description, dude.” Gabe winks at him, and Pete just rolls his eyes. Like Patrick would even give him the time of day after tomorrow. He's far above Pete in every standard, and married. Pete’s not going to help someone cheat on their husband.

Especially not when their husband is the richest man in America and could probably get Pete killed faster than he could say Lamborghini.

-

The next day is fairly uneventful. Pete gets some moving boxes and begins to pack stuff into them. He's not concerned with furniture, considering the pool house was furnished, but he packs up all his clothes and personal items. Gabe watches TV in his room as he does it, eating chips on the bed even though he knows Pete hates it. His argument was that Pete wouldn't be sleeping there in a few days, and well. Pete can't think of a good enough counter-argument.

By the end of the day he's starving and all done packing up his clothes and other things. They're in boxes by the door, ready to be moved into his car tomorrow. He orders take out for him and Gabe and settles next to Gabe in the living room, getting ready to play some video games.

It's not going to be his last time here, obviously, but he feels strangely nostalgic. He's been living here since he was twenty, for five whole years with Gabe. It's kind of crazy to think about, but maybe it's good to start a new chapter in his life. After all, he is twenty five.

Gabe seems fine, a little quieter than normal if anything. Pete realizes he's really going to miss Gabe. Underneath his crazy partying exterior there's a really intelligent and kind dude. Nights where Pete can't sleep Gabe’s allowed him to crawl into bed with him, curling himself around Pete and singing tired Uruguayan lullabies. He’s calmed Pete down during panic attacks, helped him through so much, and Pete’s really going to miss living with him.

He explains this to Gabe, and he's met with a laugh. “Don't get sappy on me, Wentz.” Gabe tells him, but there's a note of sadness in his voice.

It's not until much later, when they've finished eating and are about to head to bed when Gabe says that he’ll miss Pete too, a whole lot. Pete just smiles and tells him that he's not the only getting sappy.

-

Pete loads the boxes into his car the next morning, cursing as he does so. He's dropped a box on his foot and jammed his thumb somehow. Moving fucking sucks, he decides. He does eventually get all the boxes into his car, wiping sweat away from his face. They hadn't been extremely heavy, nothing he couldn't handle, but still. 

He drives to mansion, and when he arrives the butlers are going about the morning work. There are landscapers in the front as well, trimming hedges and bushes and watering flowers. The windows are open, and Pete’s once again struck by how big the mansion is. The Lamborghini is gone from the front, Pete notices.

Trohman is waiting for him outside when he pulls up. Pete exits the car and goes up to him. “Hey. I've got my stuff.” Pete says, unsure of what else to say. Trohman nods, and calls over three other butlers.

“Assist Mr. Wentz with his belongings, please.” Trohman tells them, and they all nod. They turn and Pete gestures towards his car. 

They all take two boxes, and begin to lead Pete to the pool house. On the way there, Pete glances around the house for Patrick. He wants to see him again, honestly, now that he knows Patrick’s interested in music. But Patrick doesn't show, it's quiet in the mansion except for the butlers doing their morning duties.

It doesn't take very long for all the boxes to be placed in the pool house. Pete thanks the three butlers and they simply nod and leave, silent, faces neutral. Pete's never going to get over how weird it is that two people have what seems like fifty butlers working for them.

Pete lugs one box into the bedroom. The whole pool house looks weird, and Pete sets about making it look more lived in, like his apartment. He tears off the sheets and comforter of the bed, tossing away the pillows and replacing them with his own. He puts up some pictures he has of him and Gabe and his other friends, and shoves his own books into the bookshelf in the corner. 

Once he's done, he stands back and admires his work. It looks a little more lived in, at the very least. He doesn't think he could sleep in such a different looking place.

There's a knock that startles Pete a few moments later, dragging him out of his thoughts. Pete hurries to the door and when he pulls it open, Patrick is on the other side, looking gorgeous.

“Oh! Hey.” Pete greets him, scratching his neck a little awkwardly. It's a little weird. This is technically Patrick’s place, but Pete’s living here. Patrick looks a little awkward too, hovering, like he's not so sure if he can come in. “Um, come in?” 

Patrick looks grateful and comes in, and Pete closes the door behind him. “Have you gotten everything unpacked?” Patrick asks, turning to look at him. Pete shakes his head. Not quite, but he's getting there. “Oh, okay. I just wanted to come see how you were doing. Do you like the place?”

“Yeah. It's really nice, thanks.” Pete says, standing and swinging his hands back and forth. He's not so sure what to say. What does one say to an extremely rich and famous model? “Uh… How did the shoot go?” Pete asks for lack of a better topic. 

Patrick brightens, and it's clear he likes what he does. “It went great! It's always good to have good shoots.” Patrick says, a smile on his face. Pete nods and falls silent again, Patrick doing the same. They're quiet, just kind of standing in an awkward silence before Patrick clears his throat. “So, um…” Patrick says, looking like he's thinking hard about what to say. “Is there anything you need?” 

He looks eager to do something, a puppy like expression on his face, and Pete can't help but smile at that. He's beautiful, and Pete kinda wants to just run his hands up and down his body and kiss him. He's definitely attracted to Patrick, but he shakes the thought away. He's married. Happily married.

Pete shakes his head in response to his question. Patrick nods and yawns a bit, stretching and his shirt rides up a bit. Pete sees pale skin and a dark bruise, and what looks like a hickey. He raises his eyebrows and averts his gaze, sure he's not supposed to be seeing that.

Patrick doesn't seem to notice anything, just winces a little when his back pops. “Well… If you do need anything, I’ll be in the music room.” Patrick tells him. “I'll see y--”

“You play a lot of instruments.” Pete blurts, cutting Patrick off. He's interested in what Patrick does in that big music room of his, with all the instruments and recording equipment. It's Patrick’s turn to raise his eyebrows but he nods, cheeks going pink.

“A few.” Patrick tells him, and Pete knows that's total bullshit. He saw a ton of different instruments in that room, Patrick’s a genius if he can play all those. 

Pete wants to know more, he wants to know everything. “Do you record music?” He asks, curious, eyes on Patrick’s. Patrick holds his gaze for a moment before he looks away, cheeks going a darker pink.

Patrick nods, then shrugs. “Um, well. Kinda. Jeremy says I shouldn't share it with anyone, ‘cause it's not like, that good.” Patrick mumbles, and Pete frowns. Why shouldn't he share his music with other people?

“Can I hear something you've done?” Pete asks, clasping his hands together. “Please? I bet it's really good.” Patrick looks at him with wide eyes, like he can't believe Pete’s real. “Just the once, you don't have to show me anything else if you don't want to. Besides, you said if I needed anything…” Pete trails off in his slight begging. He's very interested in Patrick’s musical abilities, and he's good at getting what he wants.

Patrick looks hesitant, but eventually he sighs. “Okay, okay. I'll show you one song.” He states, trying to look annoyed but he's got a red blush painting his cheeks, and it's quite frankly a great look for him. “C’mon.”

Pete follows Patrick out of the pool house and to the mansion, up the grand stairs and down a few hallways before they reach the music room. Patrick goes in and Pete follows him, once again in awe of the place. Patrick smiles as he enters the room, and Pete can tell he feels right at home here.

Patrick leads him to where the recording equipment is and opens up a MacBook, messing around on it before a moment before he beckons Pete closer. “Just one song.” Patrick warns. Patrick takes a deep breath and hits play on something titled Run Dry.

Pete's hit with a beautiful singing voice and a catchy melody, his mouth dropping open as he listens. It's a great song with good lyrics, and amazing fucking vocals. He stays silent through the song and when it's over Patrick looks nervous, biting on his thumb. 

“Holy shit.” Pete says for lack of better words. “Oh my God… You’re amazing!” Pete exclaims, looking at Patrick with wide eyes. He's got the best voice he's ever heard, so rich and powerful and so talented. Jeremy’s an idiot, Pete decides, if he didn't think that was good.

Patrick blushes bright red, redder than Pete’s seen as of yet. “I'm really not.” Patrick mumbles out, averting his gaze from Pete’s. Pete just stares at him incredulously. How can Patrick believe he's not any good?

“Dude, you really fuckin’ are!” Pete protests, trying to get Patrick to see the light. Patrick just keeps his head down and stares at his feet, like he's afraid Pete’s gonna say it's a joke or something. It's definitely not, it's really great, and well. Pete wishes he could do something that great.

Patrick finally looks up after what seems like an eternity and offers him a small smile. “Thanks.” He says shyly, rocking back and forth on his feet. “I love music. I love it more than shoots, really.” Patrick confesses to him, still rocking back and forth.

Pete’s a little touched that Patrick shared this with him. By the sound of it, it's something he hasn't told anyone. On impulse he grabs Patrick’s hand and squeezes, smiling right back. “Keep doing music, dude. It's awesome and you’re seriously talented.” 

Someone clears their throat once Pete finished speaking. They both turn to see a butler standing there, who drops his gaze to their joined hands. Pete let's go immediately, stepping back once he realizes how close he's gotten to Patrick.

“Mr. Stump, Mr. Smith would like to see you.” The butler informs Patrick, and Pete watches as his face falls slightly, before he turns away. “He said immediately, if you may.”

Patrick sighs softly and nods. “All right.” He tells the butler. “See ya, Pete.” Patrick bids him a goodbye and then allows himself to be led away by the butler. Pete finds himself frowning as they leave the room, and he shakes himself.

Pete heads down to the pool house once the butler and Patrick leave the room. He gets lost a few times but eventually makes it out there, breathing a sigh of relief. There's no way he could ever live in such a huge mansion like that. He would get lost every day, and Pete wonders how Patrick and Jeremy don't.

After lounging about in his new home for a bit, he finds himself a little bored. Pete decides to check out the pool again, and try and figure out how long it would take to clean it out and things like that. He heads out there and he inspects it for a while. He's got a general idea of how to take care of a pool, scoop out the leaves and add chlorine every once in a while, but bes not an expert by any means.

As he's inspecting the pool, a voice calls out to him. “Hey, poolboy!” Pete turns, and sees Jeremy, dressed in just bathing shorts. He doesn't know when Jeremy arrived at the mansion. Behind him trails Patrick, dressed in shorts as well but with a blue t shirt. Pete can't help but stare at Jeremy for a moment. He's fit and tall, attractive, and Pete can see why people love him. “Clean out the pool, will ya’?”

Pete wants to protest. He doesn't start for a few days, so he shouldn't have to clean. But he can't just say no to his employer. So instead he nods and goes to find the net to scoop out the leaves, a bit annoyed.

When he finds the net and comes back, he spots Patrick and Jeremy kissing. Jeremy’s hunched over, a hand framing Patrick’s face as Patrick kisses back. Their height difference is something to behold, and Pete does, for a moment, before he turns away uncomfortably. He can't help but think of himself in the same position.

Jeremy and Patrick situate themselves under one of the big umbrellas. Jeremy slathers sunscreen on himself and then on Patrick, who smiles softly. Pete feels his heart pang the slightest bit. If only he could find someone that loves him. 

“I'll burn.” Patrick says softly, tugging on one of Jeremy’s hands. “They won't like that.” It sounds like Jeremy wants him to get in the water.

Jeremy just chuckles. “Babe, if they do, tell ‘em you’ll find someone else. Everyone’s dying to get shots of you.” Pete silently agrees with Jeremy as he scoops out leaves, sweating profusely. It's fucking hot outside.

Patrick simply laughs softly, like Jeremy doesn't get it. Pete loves his laugh, and he wants to hear it again and again. It's pretty great. Once most of the leaves are scooped out, Jeremy rushes to the pool and hops in, looking like a child. Patrick smiles as he watched his husband go, and Pete takes the chance to go talk to him.

“I’m guessing you burn easy.” Pete states as he approaches the young man. Patrick looks up at him, a little startled, but he nods.

“Of course. Look how pale I am.” Patrick tells him, laughing that same soft laugh. “Jeremy doesn't take no for an answer, though.” Patrick explains, looking a little far away as he states it.

Pete shifts and nods. He gets that. The richest man in America probably hates being told no. Pete would if he were him, but he's not. “Well. It's pretty hot out here. Don't burn your pretty skin.”

Patrick blushes pink, and Pete bites his tongue. He shouldn't be saying things like that to his employer, unless he wants to get fired or killed by Jeremy. Speaking of Patrick’s husband, Pete turns to see the man looking at the two of them, looking suspicious of Pete. Pete takes that as his cue to back off from Patrick.

As he does so, Patrick sits up. “I’ll pay you for working today. I know you weren't supposed to start until Monday.” Patrick tells him softly. Pete nods and turns away, meeting Jeremy’s eyes for a moment. 

They're dangerous, narrowed, as if challenging Pete to speak to his husband again. Pete swallows hard and walks away from Patrick and back to the pool net. He definitely shouldn't piss off Jeremy.

As if to prove a point, Jeremy exits the pool and stalks over to Patrick, leaning over to kiss his husband a little roughly. Patrick reciprocates, Pete can see, and when he's lifted up into Jeremy’s arms, he doesn't protest. He doesn't look thrilled, though, and Pete watches him turn his face into Jeremy’s chest as Jeremy carries him inside.

Pete’s left feeling a little confused and lost, and hoping that talking to Patrick didn't lose him his job. He likes talking to Patrick.

\--

Pete doesn't see Patrick for the next few days. He’s ordered by butlers to clean out the pool for Jeremy and he does so, glancing up towards the back door of the mansion every so often, hoping Patrick will come out. He really wants to see how he's doing, if he's made any new music recently. When he does see him, Patrick looks bored and he's got a slight limp. Pete doesn't say anything.

Patrick’s limping towards him. Pete's cleaning out the pool, for lack of better things to do. He shouldn't have left his console at the apartment. It had been his parting gift to Gabe, and he's seriously regretting not having it. It's kind of boring being alone in the pool house, especially after living with someone for the past five years.

Pete doesn't look at Patrick until Patrick’s sitting down, dangling his legs over the edge and getting them wet. He’s pretty and if Pete didn't know better, he’d think he just came back from a shoot. But he always looks like he's come back from a shoot with how perfect he always looks.

“I'm sorry about Jeremy.” Patrick says eventually, staring at the pool. “He told you to clean out the pool and was in it for like, five minutes.” Pete can see a fresh hickey peeking out from his shirt. He turns his gaze away and back to the pool.

He was kind of annoyed about that, but he was a little concerned about Patrick’s face. When Jeremy had taken him inside he’d looked unhappy almost. He’d been asking himself why for the past few days. “It's all right.” Pete tells him, turning and dumping the leaves out. It was fine.

Patrick splashes a little, before settling. “It's not all right.” He says, a little angrily. “I hate when he does that.” Pete raises his eyebrows and looks down at Patrick. “He doesn't trust me.”

That surprises the older man. Why didn't his own husband trust him? That seems awfully weird. But Pete keeps his mouth closed and waits for Patrick to go on. 

Patrick remains silent, but lashes at the pool angrily for a few minutes, kicking up water. It gets them both wet but Pete doesn't mind.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Pete shifts on his feet. “You wanna talk about it?” He asks hesitantly, unsure of how to approach Patrick. It's clearly the wrong way, as the younger man huffs and stands up.

“What, you're a therapist as well as a pool boy?” Patrick demands, looking upset, and Pete can see his eyes are shiny with tears. That surprises him and he takes a step back, startled. “No one listens to me, so why would you be any different?” Patrick demands before he turns and storms off, sniffling as he does so. Pete looks around wildly, utterly confused.

“W-wait, Patrick!” Pete calls, but Patrick doesn't stop. Instead he ignores him and storms inside the mansion, a few butlers hurrying after him. Pete frowns after him, looking around again.

Another butler approaches him, looking apologetic. “Mr. Stumph is kind of known for his tantrums.” The butler explains. “There are a few others assigned specifically to help him. Don't worry about him.” Pete nods, still confused, and watches the butler go. 

Pete continues to clean out the pool after Patrick’s tantrum, thinking everything over. Patrick had said no one listened to him. Was there something else going on in this mansion, some scandal just waiting to happen? Pete isn't entirely sure, but he had a feeling that there was something off about the relationship of Patrick and his husband. 

It's not his business to find out, that much he knows.

\--

He doesn't do much for a week. It's boring, really, and Pete spends the time he's not cleaning out the pool laying in bed, looking at the ceiling. When he had taken the job he had thought he would be much more occupied and having more fun at the mansion. Of course, that wasn't the case.

It's the third week of summer and the first week of his job is over. Pete hasn't seen Patrick since his outburst by the pool, but he's seen Jeremy quite a few times, lounging in the pool. He’s been paid for his first week, very well, and Pete’s wondering what to do with the money. He's tempted to buy a PlayStation.

As Pete’s wondering what to do for the day, there's a knock on his door. Pete startles a bit but gets out of bed, opening the door to see Trohman. Trohman looks as he always does, formal and neutral. 

“Oh, hey.” Pete says, pulling the door open a little wider. What would Trohman need? Maybe it was something about Patrick.

“Mr. Smith wanted to inform you that there is a party taking place tomorrow night, and that he expects you to be helping provide service.” Trohman tells him evenly. 

Pete nods. He’s silent for a moment before his mind drifts to Patrick. Trohman would know why Patrick was upset, wouldn't he? He was his closest friend, his confidante. He had to know. “Um, Trohman? How's Patrick?”

Trohman’s face changes. He looks fiercely protective of Patrick in that moment, but shows a little sympathy towards Pete. “He was having a bad day, that's all. His tantrums are nothing new.” Trohman tells him. “It's nothing to be worried about.”

Everyone kept telling him Patrick’s tantrum was nothing to worry about, and yet he kept worrying about it. Patrick was so calm and docile every time he spoke to him before, and his outburst was so random and startling. 

“But-” Pete’s cut off by Trohman’s shaking head. 

“It's fine.” Trohman insists, and with that he turns and leaves. Pete stares after him. He feels like he's being doing that a lot the past couple of days.

Pete follows Trohman out of the pool house. It's time to clean the pool anyways, and maybe he’d see Patrick. 

And he does. An hour later he's still scooping out leaves when Patrick comes stalking out of the mansion, Jeremy following him with an annoyed face. Patrick plops himself down in one of the lawn chairs, looking quite defiant. Pete watches as Jeremy approach Patrick and they start to speak. By the looks of it, they're arguing.

Pete gets closer, skimming the surface of the water with the net as he strains to hear. He's curious as to why the “perfect” couple was fighting. Pete knows it's rude to be so nosy, but he can't help it. He’s signed a nondisclosure agreement anyways, so it's not like he’ll tell anyone or anything he hears.

“-you know I hate parties!” Patrick tells Jeremy, an upset look on his face. “You always host them, and you know they scare me!”

Scare him? Why would a party scare Patrick?

Jeremy just sighs loudly and rolls his eyes, looking quite like a teenager in that moment. “Get over it, Patrick! Damn it, you’re twenty-one, stop acting like a child!” He yells at Patrick, looking angrier by the moment. Patrick shrinks back at his yell but he's still got that defiant look in his eye.

“Be a better husband, then!” Patrick retorts. It's the wrong move, and Pete knows it long before Jeremy slaps him across the face. There's a startled gasp and then it's all quiet silence, Patrick clutching his cheek. His eyes are watering as he looks up at Jeremy, who storms off back inside the mansion.

Pete swallows hard. He knew no couple was perfect, but he hadn't thought Jeremy would slap him. It was the heat of the moment, Pete tells himself. Nothing more. Patrick glares after Jeremy but once he disappears he crumbles a bit, face screwing up and a few tears rolling down his cheek. It's bright red and Pete can tell it will bruise.

He doesn't know what to do. The last time he attempted to comfort Patrick he got yelled at. Pete just hovers near the pool and bites his lip, before deciding to head over to Patrick. Patrick’s sniffling lightly, face in his knees, and Pete can't help but feel sorry for him, even after he was snapped at.

Pete hesitantly reaches out and touches his shoulder. Patrick’s head snaps up and he looks absolutely pitiful. “Do you want to come to the pool house?” Pete asks quietly, brushing Patrick’s hair away from his face. He doesn't want Patrick crying in the mansion and Jeremy having the satisfaction of that.

Patrick nods and sniffles again, standing and trailing behind Pete like a puppy. Pete chews on his lip again, worried about the young man. He doesn't know how to comfort him really. Maybe he can make him laugh.

Pete ushers Patrick inside the pool house and shuts the door behind them. Patrick goes over to the couch and collapses on it, sniffling and wiping away tears. Pete hovers again before he sits down next to him. “I really will listen to you if you want to talk.” Pete says quietly, sitting down next to Patrick and hoping he doesn't bawl his eyes out. He isn't sure he would be able to deal with that.

Patrick turns on him, looking tired and sad. Pete doesn't like that. He likes when Patrick looks happy and bright, like when he talks about music. “Really?” He asks, timidly, like he's not entirely sure Pete’s telling the truth.

The older man nods, sincere. He’ll listen. Patrick nods and takes a deep breath, looking very uncertain. “Well. Jeremy can just be so rude sometimes!” Patrick exclaims, eyes watering again. Pete nods for him to go on, concerned. “L-like, I just said I didn't like parties! I don't, they give me anxiety! So why doesn't he ever listen?” Patrick tells him with frustration, looking like he wants to strangle something. Pete kinda wants to strangle Jeremy. 

“Fuck, dude. I'm sorry.” Pete says softly. He thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what he can do for Patrick. Then, it hits him. “Maybe during the party you can sneak in here and hang out with me?” Pete asks. Patrick brightens immediately, straightening up and looking amazed.

“That's an amazing idea!” Patrick exclaims, smiling at him. “I can just come in here when it's in full swing and Jeremy won't even notice me.” Patrick says, looking satisfied with the idea. Pete smiles back at him, very glad he's helping him out. And during that time he can get to know Patrick better and maybe even be his friend. He’d definitely like that.

Patrick leaves with a smile on his face and Pete feels happy knowing that Patrick won't be suffering tomorrow during the party. He’d hate to see the young man anxious or upset at his husband again. Even though his husband was an asshole who slapped him. What Pete would give to punch Jeremey in the jaw and teach him not to hit his spouse.

He does feel his heart sink a little when he remembers they're married. Pete keeps reminding himself of this but every time he talks to Patrick and Patrick smiles at him, he seems to forget it all. Because he wants to kiss Patrick, wants to fuck him and make him feel great, even if he's not romantically attracted to him. But Pete knows the beginnings of a crush, and he can feel one coming on.

One that certainly does not need to happen, whatsoever, under any circumstances.

Pete’s fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Yay! This chapter is a bit shorter then the first one, but theres still maybe one or two more to come! I hope you guys enjoy and I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait!

With the party in full swing and so many A-listers present, Pete has never felt so overwhelmed.

After handing Angelina Jolie a drink and taking an empty plate from Morgan Freeman, it's safe to say Pete is ten minutes away from freaking out.

Though he can't really converse with any of the A-listers here, he definitely can drool over them and watch as they chat to each other.

It's been about an hour since the start of the party and he's been hard at work with the butlers, working the pool bar. He can see Jeremy among the crowd, Patrick on his arm like a sweet little trophy. And that he is. It's really no secret, at least, that's what Pete thinks. Patrick's almost ten years younger, and a model. Definite trophy husband.

Pete watches as people greet Patrick and Jeremy, watches as Patrick blushes every time he meets someone particularly famous. Patrick's famous in his own sense, one of the biggest models in the world at the moment, but he still blushed when meeting celebrities. It's cute.

Pete wonders when Patrick will attempt to make his escape. Jeremy's holding onto him tight, a fake smile plastered across the billionaires face. Patrick has the same smile, and Pete can't help but notice.

And he also wonders when he can make his own. 

Eventually, he sees Patrick give Jeremy a kiss on the cheek and break away from him, heading back into the mansion. A few minutes later he's walking back out, sneaking through the crowd to avoid Jeremy. It's easy to spot him, with his crown of golden red hair and pale, pale skin.

Once Pete knows he's in the pool house, he's not sure what to do. He promised that he would be in there and talk with him, but at the same time, Jeremy will be pissed if he leaves without any notice. Maybe he can feign illness. 

Pete gets out of the pool bar, making his way to Jeremy. He's speaking to someone and Pete waits until they finish to go up to him. "Mr. Smith? If it's alright, could I take the rest of the night off? I feel really sick. It can come out of my pay." Pete says, clutching his stomach for a fake illness. 

Jeremy eyes him, slight disgust in his eyes. "Fine." He says flatly, waving a hand. "Go away." Pete nods and turns, grinning to himself once he knows Jeremy can't see him. Now to go hang out with Patrick.

The first thing he hears when he opens the door to the pool house is singing. Soft crooning, perfect and beautiful. Pete's in love immediately, and he follows the sound to the source. It's Patrick, singing to himself on the couch as he presumably waits for Pete. 

"Your voice is so incredible." Pete breathes, and Patrick jumps, voice catching on a high note. "Did you take lessons? As a kid?" 

Once Patrick determines that it's Pete and not Jeremy, he smiles. "No. Never. I should, though." He says, patting the spot on the couch next to him. "Do you play any instruments?"

Pete obliges him and sits beside him, a good distance away. "Bass. But that's about it. I've been playing since I was a kid." He tells Patrick, thinking to the bass in his bedroom. "And what about you, wonder boy? How come you can play so many instruments?" Pete asks, curious to know.

Patrick laughs, a beautiful noise that makes Pete's heart skip a beat. "I don't know. I started with drums and then I just couldn't stop learning. I love music and I love learning to play a new instrument. It's so rewarding." He explains to Pete, all in one breath it seems like, with cute motions of his hands. 

"Well you're amazing. At playing instruments, I mean." Pete catches his slight slip up. Patrick is amazing, but he can't let him know that. It could imply feelings, and Pete did not have feelings for him. Not for a married billionaire model.

Patrick smiles again, eyes scrunching up. "Thank you. I'm really glad you let me come in here. I was freaking out." Patrick tells Pete, fiddling with the hem of his shirt now. Pete notices that he can't seem to sit still, everything he says is punctuated by a slight motion and even when he's not talking he's moving - drumming fingers on his thighs or messing with something. It's actually quite endearing.

"Of course. I was a bit freaked out, too. Do you ever get used to it? The celebrities and paparazzi and stuff?" Pete asks, curious to know. 

Patrick shrugs. "Kind of. I mean. I don't go out much really. Just to shoots. Jeremy doesn't like me going out." 

Pete frowns. Every time Patrick speaks about Jeremy there's something about him that makes Pete unsettled. He's controlling, a bit more then Pete likes. "It's okay, really." Patrick says, noticing Pete's discomfort. "He cares about me and he's afraid I'll get kidnapped or something." 

"Has it ever happened before?" 

Patrick shakes his head. "Nah. But some guy came up to me and kinda groped me? It was gross and Jeremy was pissed when he found out. But at me, because apparently I let it happen." Patrick says in a bitter tone, perfect lips pulled into a frown. "He said that if I didn't want it to happen, I shouldn't have been parading myself around. That just because I'm a model, I'm not gorgeous or whatever."

Pete's furious. Mad like Jeremy, but not at Patrick. He's pissed because first of all, what the fuck? Patrick is gorgeous, one of the most gorgeous people he's ever seen. And Jeremy was a grade A asshole it seemed. "What a dick."

"He can be." Patrick sighs. "But he can be really sweet too." 

Pete hesitates. "Did you marry him for his money?" He asks, feeling bad for asking but needing to know. He was pissed at Jeremy and he really didn't want to think any less of Patrick. But Patrick simply shakes his head.

"I love him." Patrick says. Pete's heart sinks slightly. While he didn't want Patrick to be a gold digger because it would mean he wasn't so great, he kind of wanted him to be one so Pete could know he didn't care for Jeremy. 

If Patrick didn't care for Jeremy, then it would be much easier for Pete to have a crush on him. But now that he knows Patrick did marry Jeremy for love, he just feels kind of dirty for thinking dirty thoughts about a married man.

"That's good." Pete manages, but it honestly doesn't feel so good. 

They talk for a long time. Pete learns a lot about Patrick, his likes and dislikes and his hobbies. He enjoys himself and puts his crush to the back of his mind. Patricks married and in love and Pete wouldn't change that or meddle with it. 

However, if Patrick were to ever divorce Jeremy... then Pete would reconsider. 

Learning about Patrick is fun and Pete finds himself sad to see the party drawing to a close. The music has died down and Patrick looks sleepy, all soft looking and plush lips. 

"I should probably leave before Jeremy launches a search party for me." Patrick giggles sleepily, eyelids drooping, a dopey smile making its way across his face. "I had a lot of fun talking to you, though." 

Pete smiles and stands, walking him to the front door of the pool house. "I had fun too. I hope we can talk again soon." Pete says.

Patrick smiles at him one last time before he leaves the pool house, long hair pushed back, a smile on his face. 

Pete's just glad he looks much happier leaving then he did entering.

\---

After the party, Pete doesn't hear from Patrick for six days. 

He's disappointed. The night of the party he felt as though they had really connected together and formed some sort of bond, at least of friendship.

Sure, Patrick is a busy person, but Pete hates that he doesn't even drop by to acknowledge they had shared three hours of intense conversation. 

He mopes, and by the end of the sixth day, it almost feels like a dream that had happened. Patrick, an angel, had swooped down into his pool house and they had talked for a while. But it wasn't real.

Pete showers that night, scrubbing himself clean to forget his crush on Patrick. But his mind wanders, and before he knows it, he's imagining Patrick. Patrick on his back, naked and pale and spread open for Pete. Patrick on his hands and knees and moaning, Patrick sucking his dick with those pretty pink lips of his.

Pete feels guilty for thinking such dirty thoughts about him, but he's hard and he's only human. 

He wraps a hand around himself, gasping at the relief it brings him. Patrick would be tight, he thinks, and he squeezes his dick just a little bit tighter, groaning. 

Pete strokes himself fast and hard, mind running through so many scenarios with Patrick, and it doesn't take long for him to cum, gasping for breath and spilling into his hand with the thought of Patrick in his mind.

He can't figure out how Patrick's lodged himself into his mind so easily and so quickly. Pete knew he tended to develop crushes quickly, but never so intensely.

The morning of the seventh day after the party, there's a knock at his door.

It's early and Pete groans as he gets out of bed, scratching at his neck and shuffling to the front door. He opens it to reveal Trohman, smartly dressed in his suit as always, curly hair looking messy, but neat.

Pete's surprised, but it's too early to talk. "Patrick would like you to come to the music room at around ten." Trohman informs him. Pete opens his mouth, ready to speak, but Trohman cuts him off. "It's nine forty right now." 

That gives him only fifteen minutes to get ready, and five minutes to sprint to the music room. Pete nods and mutely shuts the door, scrubbing a hand down his face. He should feel excited to see Patrick again, and he is, but there's also a slight feeling of dread. What if Jeremy had found out that Patrick had been at the pool house?

Pete changes into skinny jeans and a tshirt, and he runs to the music room. He makes it there right on time and tries to hide his panting as he goes into the room.

Patrick's there, strumming a guitar on the couch that's pushed up against a wall. He looks up when the door is opened and smile, something so infectious that Pete can't help but smile back at him. "Hey, Pete. Good morning."

"Good morning, Patrick." Pete greets back. Patrick looks tired, like he didn't get much sleep, and his hair is messy. He's still gorgeous though and Pete's heart skips a beat when Patrick laughs a little. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look a little... tired." Patrick informs him, giggling again. Pete raises his eyebrows and fumbles for his phone camera. 

His hair is a mess, a curly afro mop. It's his natural hair, the result of not meticulously straightening and putting a ton of product into it, and Pete frowns. "No wait, it's cute. It's just a little weird to see it." Patrick says once he stops giggling and notices Pete's frown.

Pete can't help the smile that makes its way onto his face. "I'm part Jamaican." He tells Patrick, who nods understandingly.

"You're darker... And your hair." Patrick says wonderingly, looking at his bare arms. Pete bites his lip - the fact that Patrick's much lighter than him is something that's a little hot. The contrast between their skin would be awesome in bed, but of course Pete can't say that.

Pete chuckles nervously. "Yeah. So. Um. You wanted to see me?" He asks, changing gears. He doesn't feel entirely comfortable by himself around Patrick, but only because he's afraid of jumping on the other man and kissing him passionately. There's no one present to witness it - or to stop it.

Patrick nods. "I wanted your advice on something." He begins, clearly nervous as he speaks. "I've already asked Joe and he said it was a good idea, but I wanted more input. And you're my only other friend, so..." 

Pete's glad that Patrick considers him a friend, and he nods encouragingly. "Well... I want to put out an album. I have the money and the resources to do so, but Jeremy doesn't really like my music. Should I just make the album in secret by myself?" Patrick asks, fiddling with the guitar in his hands. He looks up and Pete can see so much in his big blue eyes, so much fear but so much wonder and wishfulness. 

"Yes. I think you should. You're an amazing singer and you're incredibly talented and I think you would make a kickass album." Pete tells him, confident in his answer and confident that Patrick can do it. He knows he can. "I'll support you every step of the way."

Patrick grins and gently placed the guitar aside before he launches himself at Pete, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him. Pete's caught off guard but he wraps his arms around his waist after a moment, squeezing back. "Thank you." Patrick whispers into his ear, and Pete's heart flutters.

He pulls away first but doesn't let go of him completely. "You're amazing." Pete blurts, unable to stop himself. He bites down in his lip hard to stop any more words from coming out, but it's too late.

Patrick's face goes soft and his eyes grow a little greener. His lips part, and Pete's never seen a more gorgeous sight in his life. "Before you came along..." Patrick trails off, but Pete gets the gist. Before Pete came along, Patrick was lonely.

Patrick moves forward, eyes fluttering shut as he leans in to kiss Pete. Pete leans in too, but at the last moment Patrick stops, eyes fluttering open and horror crossing his face.

"I can't- oh god, I'm sorry. I can't do this." Patrick whispers in shock, yanking himself away from Pete. "I can't. But you're like- it's like it's natural, like, like it's meant to be when I talk to you." Patrick blabbers, fear in his eyes. Pete blinks, flustered, because he almost kissed Patrick, almost.

"I have to go." Patrick mumbles, raking a hand through his hair and stumbling off and out of the music room.

Pete keeps standing there, shocked at what just happened. Patrick said it felt like it was 'meant to be' when he talked to Pete, and so what did that mean?

Did Patrick have feelings for him?

Pete doesn't know, but it sure sounds like it. 

He comes to his senses a moment later and rushes out of the room, running after Patrick. Pete catches up easily, Patrick merely stumbling along like he's drunk. "Patrick!" Pete calls, and when Patrick turns, his eyes grow wide. 

Patrick glances around and when there's no butlers to be seen, he drags him into the nearest room. It's a guest bedroom, elaborately decorated, and it's all but two seconds before Pete has Patrick pushed up against the door, his mouth on his.

Patrick melts into it, arms go around his neck as he kisses back. It's passionate and deep and Pete's never had a kiss quite like this one, one where he doesn't care if the world ends - as long as it ends with Patrick and him right here, making out against the door.

But Patrick pulls away after a minute, panting, eyes glassier. "I can't, I can't, oh god, Pete. Why does it feel like this with you?" He ends it on a whisper, head tilted back against the door. But he doesn't move other than that, and Pete swallows hard.

"I feel it, too." After a short month of working for Patrick, Pete can't deny the crush he has on him.

Patrick kisses him again, desperately, like he's been deprived of love and sweet kisses. Pete obliges, happy to give the kiss, until the smaller man pulls away again. 

"Jeremy, he'll be so mad." Patrick whimpers, hiding his face in Pete's neck. "I thought if I pretended to love him enough I would, but then you came along and I just can't pretend when I want this." Patrick whispers, mouthing wetly at Pete's neck.

Pete grits his teeth, preventing a moan from escaping. He knew it, he knew Patrick couldn't love Jeremy. "Fuck. This is a mess."

Patrick laughs weakly, and he nods in agreement. "As much as I'd like to continue with this, I just can't, Pete." Patrick tells him softly, pain in his voice. "I have to be with Jeremy."

Pete swallows hard and pulls away from him, and Patrick looks smaller then usual, hugging himself once Pete draws away. "I-I apologize." Pete says, voice a little shaky. 

"Me too." Patrick whispers, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry." 

Pete waits until he leaves the room to let out his breath. "Me too." He whispers to the closed door. "Me too."

A bit later he stumbles out of the mansion and down to the pool house, utterly confused. Patrick had enjoyed the kiss and talking to him and he didn't really love Jeremy, but why? And how could Pete possibly win him over?

As he flops down onto his bed he realizes that he'd be willing to sneak around behind Jeremy's back to be with Patrick. There was only the matter of knowing if Patrick would want to as well.

Hopefully he would want to.

\---

Two days pass. Pete mopes on his day off, messing with his bass and attempting to read a book. But it's hard and he can't quite seem to focus on anything. All he can think about is Patrick, kissing Patrick, Patrick's words to him. 

Eventually there's a knock on the pool house door. He half expects it to be Jeremy, ready to fire him, and half expects it to be Patrick, ready to make out with him again. 

Who he doesn't expect is Trohman, looking upset. 

"Can I come in?" Trohman asks, scratching at his neck. Pete nods, unable to muster up the energy to speak. Trohman comes inside and sighs, watching Pete as he shuts the door. "What happened with you and Patrick?"

Pete raises his eyebrows. "Nothing." He mumbles, not meeting Trohman's eyes. He knew Trohman was protective of Patrick and his very best friend. "Seriously."

"Patrick's been crying and moping for two days. All I could get out of him was your name. So spill." Trohman says, anger in his tone and eyes. Pete swallows hard, not wanting to tell. 

Trohman's hard glare cracks him though. "Okay. Um. You can't tell anyone." Trohman nods, crossing his arms and listening. "We kissed, and then he told me he didn't feel anything for Jeremy and that we couldn't do that." Pete explains shakily, running a hand through his hair.

He expects Trohman to blow up, not for sympathy to cross his face. "I see." He sighs. "No, Patrick doesn't love him. I can't tell you why they married, but I can tell you that. And I think Patrick should be able to be around you. You're a much better guy."

Pete blinks, not expecting the compliment. "C-can you tell him to come here?" Pete asks, hoping that Patrick would show. The poolhouse was the safest place for Patrick and him to make out, Jeremy would never suspect anything.

Trohman nods. "As butlers, we can't speak of anything we witness. However, some butlers are more loyal to Jeremy. So I wouldn't do anything stupid." Trohman pulls out his phone and sends off a quick message, fingers flying across the keyboard. "Expect him here soon."

Pete smiles. "Thank you." Trohman nods again, offering him a smile in return.

"Jeremy cannot know." Trohman adds, and then turns to leave.

Pete agrees. Jeremy knowing would result in Pete being fired and Patrick possibly being subject to Jeremy's wrath. He remembers how Jeremy slapped him, and Pete doesn't want that to happen to him again.

A few minutes later Patrick is at his door, looking flustered and gorgeous as hell. Even if it does look like he just woke up and it looks like he's incredibly nervous, Pete thinks he's beautiful all the same. 

"Y-you wanted to see me?" Patrick whisper asks, so nervous that Pete feels bad. "Pete, if this is about... you know... we can't. I can't do that to him."

Pete swallows and pushes Patrick up against the door, listening to his breathing hitch. "Does Jeremy make you feel like this?" Pete asks in a low voice, watching the way Patrick shudders and goosebumps rise up over his arms. "Do you feel like this when you kiss him?" 

Patrick parts his lips, eyes fluttering shut as Pete kisses him, hand beside his head as he pins him to the door. It's a dirtier kiss then their last few, more impatient, and Patrick moans softly into his mouth. It's so fucking hot and Pete can feel heat rising up, pooling low in his groin. "I want you." Pete growls into his ear when they pull apart, and Patrick's whimper is music to his ears.

"I want you too." Patrick answers back, voice breathy and eyes hazy. "You have no clue how much I do." Pete chuckles, because he's sure he has an idea. He has a crush on him, but he's far more sexual attracted to him. 

Pete kisses him again, capturing his lips in a messy kiss. "Then let me take care of you. Jeremy won't know." Pete murmurs against his ear, kissing down his neck once he finishes speaking. He finds a weak point near Patrick's pulse point, finding that nibbling makes Patrick moan and his knees weak. 

"Okay." Patrick whispers, eyes closed, and that's all Pete needs to hear before he's scooping him up.

Patrick's light, despite his chubby frame, and Pete's going to fuck the hell out of him. He's been fantasizing about it, and he's going to make it good, make it better then every time Jeremy's ever fucked Patrick.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Pete breathes once Patrick's been dropped onto his bed. He's fully clothed and it's dim in the room, but Pete can see the blush nonetheless. "Fuck." He says for lack of better words, and begins fumbling with the button on his own jeans.

Patrick pulls his own jeans down and off, hands shaking. Pete's breath stops when he sees his thighs, thick and magnificent and fuck he wants to bury his face between them and eat him out. Soon, he thinks to himself. There's a dark bruise on one of his thighs, and it's a dirty reminder that Patrick isn't his, that Patrick's married. Patrick seems to read his mind and slips off the wedding band that's on his ring finger, placing it aside.

"I want to suck you off." Patrick says in a trembling tone, eyes half lidded and lips wet. "Let me suck you off." 

Pete nods, trying to get his jeans and boxers off without taking his eyes off Patrick. He gets them off after what seems like a lifetime, tossing them cross the room. His shirt comes off much easier, and he preens when he catches Patrick looking at him.

"You're so hot." Patrick murmurs, sitting up. "Your tattoos... fuck." Patrick manages to say, eyes wandering down to his dick. Pete preens a little more. He knows he's good looking, knows he has a big dick, and he's proud of it. 

Pete watches as Patrick pulls his own shirt off and his boxers, and Pete groans at the sight. He's pale and unmarked, unlike Pete's darker tattooed skin. He's hairless everywhere, shaved meticulously for photo shoots. While Pete wouldn't care either way, it definitely plays up the twinky image that Patrick has going on. 

He's got a decent sized cock, pretty and pink and hard, and Pete moves forward to kiss him again. He wraps a hand around Patrick's dick and strokes gently, gasping into Patrick's mouth when Patrick does the same. 

They move apart and Patrick pushes him onto his back. Pete smirks at him and Patrick smirks back. "You've got a big dick." He murmurs, pressing kisses down Pete's stomach. "I like that." 

Pete chuckles, but it turns into a groan when Patrick moves lower and doesn't hesitate to kiss the head of Pete's dick. "Gonna fuck you so hard." 

Patrick whines in agreement and sinks his mouth down over Pete's cock. Pete groans again, barely restraining himself from fucking up into those perfect lips. Patrick's got perfect dick sucking lips, and he doesn't want to annoy him and have him stop. He'd be insane to blow this moment.

Patrick's fucking hot, pink lips stretched over Pete's cock. He's taking it easily, like he lacks a gag reflex, and that's even hotter. He's amazing, sinking down as far as he can before rising back up and drizzling spit on the head, grinning up at him. "You're beautiful." Pete groans, grasping a handful of Patrick's red blond hair.

"Be rough. I like it." Patrick informs him, and Pete nods. If Patrick wants rough, he can get rough. When Patrick sinks back down, looking up through eyelashes, Pete bucks up into his mouth, grabbing another handful of hair and holding him down on his cock.

It works, and Patrick's eyes water. Pete fucks his mouth like that for a moment before he allows him to breathe. Patrick splutters and gasps for breath, making Pete grow concerned for him. Maybe it was too rough? But before he can ask Patrick if he's alright, Patrick gives him a smoldering look and sinks back down once more, eager.

It also helps that Patrick's also getting off on this, Pete can see. A lot of guys he'd been with had given blowjobs but hadn't particularly enjoyed them. Patrick on the other hand, seems to love it. He's hard and he humps the mattress shamelessly, mewling when Pete makes him gag.

Pete's not sure how he'll want anything but Patrick's blowjobs after this.

When he feels like he's close, he pushes Patrick away. "God fuck, you're just made for sucking dick." Pete tells him, and Patrick beams back up at him.

"I'm good at it and I like it." Patrick tells him, voice hoarse. Pete rubs his lips with his thumb, and Patrick kisses it happily. "Now fuck me." 

Pete laughs and gets up out of the bed, searching for lube and condoms. He finds both in his bedside drawer, and he's thankful for them. He forgot when he bought more, but he thanks past Pete for making that decision. "You're so awesome."

He climbs back into bed and presses Patrick into the mattress, kissing him dirtily. Patrick grinds up against him, gasping and moaning at the friction. "Does Jeremy make you feel this way? Does he fuck your mouth and make you feel good?" Pete growls, caught up in lust and jealousy when he realizes Patrick isn't his and won't ever be. 

It hurts, but he has to get it over it. The faster he does, the better off he'll be. Patrick shakes his head, moaning again. "N-no. Never. It's all about him all the time."

Pete growls again and bites down on his neck before pulling off almost immediately. He can't. No marks or Jeremy will know something's up. "You deserve everything. I'll give you whatever you want."

Patrick's breath hitches and Pete can't stand the fact that he'll be back to Jeremy before the day is up. "Fuck me." Patrick whispers, kissing him again.

And Pete can't ignore that. He pulls away and slicks up his fingers in the lube, avoiding Patrick's eyes. It hurts too much, to know that he's helping Patrick cheat on his husband and to know that no matter what, Patrick will always belong to Jeremy. He feels dirty for doing this, feels like he's ruining Patrick, and suddenly, that's what he wants.

He wants to ruin Patrick for Jeremy. Wants to fuck him until he can't walk and leaves marks all over him, challenge Jeremy. Because Patrick deserves better then that asshole, and he knows it. They both do.

Instead, Pete bites his tongue from saying a scathing remark about Jeremy. Right now is about Patrick. He kisses Patrick as he sinks two crossed fingers into the red blond boy, swallowing the moan he lets out as he does.

Pete opens him up with two fingers, hitting his prostate. Patrick moans beautifully, arching up towards him and begging. "Please, please fuck me, please." Patrick begs, nails scratching down Pete's back. Maybe Pete can't leave a mark, but he sure as hell wants Patrick to. Anything to remember this day.

After stretching him open with a third finger, Pete pulls away and slicks his dick up. Patrick looks absolutely ravished, hair a mess and lips wet and swollen, eyes half-lidded and lube trickling from his stretched hole. "I want you. I want you to make me feel good." Patrick murmurs like he's in a daze, reaching down and spreading himself open. Pete swallows hard and nods, grasping himself tightly as to not cum and he moves forward, lining himself up.

The first push in feels like sliding home, and Patrick freezes up everywhere, a moan falling from his lips. "Oh god, oh fuck!" Patrick whimpers, arms wrapping around Pete's neck. Pete pushes in until he's pressed flush against his thick ass, panting like he's run a marathon. He's never had sex so great, and he doubts he ever will again.

"You're perfect, fuck." Pete gasps against his neck, staying still until Patrick says the word for him to move. They stay like that for a minute, breathing labored and pupils blown, as close as two people can get.

"Move." Patrick whispers eventually, tightening his arms. "Fuck me."

Pete obliges, rolling his hips experimentally. They both groan and Pete laughs, pulling back a bit to thrust back in. 

Once they get a rhythm going, Pete slamming in and Patrick fucking down, it's amazing. Patrick moans and whimpers and mewls, so vocal in bed and Pete's loving it. Pete groans and moans too, but nowhere near as much as Patrick does. 

He hits Patrick's prostate and that's it for Patrick. He cums, a hand on his dick and his mouth open, tears spilling from his eyes as he shoots onto Pete's chest. Patrick tightens up deliciously around him and Pete's cumming too, filling up the condom and hips stuttering to a halt inside Patrick.

They gasp for breath together, sweat dripping from Pete and Patrick's hair plastered to his forehead. Pete pulls out eventually and disposes of the condom quickly, falling back onto Patrick when he does. 

Pete attacks his mouth with his own, kissing him frantically. "That was amazing." Pete tells him, bringing him close. Patrick doesn't reply, and Pete doesn't pressure him to.

A while later, once they've stopped trembling and have relaxed, Patrick gets up. "I have to go." He whispers, pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Pete swallows hard. Right. Patrick isn't his. "I'll come back soon." He promises, and Pete can only close his eyes.

It hurts, and it hurts worse when Patrick dresses and leaves the pool house, looking as presentable as he can. He's gone and Pete feels empty.

Emptier then before Patrick walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been working on this story like all day and I couldn't resist posting another chapter haha. I hope you guys enjoy!

When Pete wakes up, he remembers.

Patrick's slick lips against his, his soft moans in his ear as Pete fucked into his, his bright eyes in the dark of the room. The best moments of his life, he feels like.

How could he forget?

Pete's got dried cum on his stomach when he does wake up, a reminder. A reminder that not too long ago, Patrick had been in his bed, naked under him and willing, wanting, desperate for love.

Because he didn't love Jeremy, and Pete's sure that Jeremy doesn't love him. He doesn't know why they're married, what caused them to be in a loveless relationship. Pete just knows he wouldn't be able to live like that.

"Fuck." Pete whispers to himself in his dark room, scrubbing a hand down his face and wishing that he hadn't developed a crush on a married man.

Now that he'd had what he desired, one time with Patrick, he knew that he would need to stop. If Jeremy found out about the affair, they'd be in some hot, hot water. Pete doesn't know what would happen exactly, but it wouldn't be good for either of them. He feels like now that he’s had him he can get over him, but all he feels is the need to have Patrick with him, kissing him just as deeply as he had the night before.

Still though, he imagines it. Patrick bent over Jeremy's office desk, panting and slick with sweat, Pete buried inside him. Jeremy finding out and divorcing from Patrick, Patrick being able to be his.

God, he wants it, but he can't bear to let anything happen to Patrick in between. He’s seen what happens to Patrick when Jeremy gets angry, and Pete doesn’t ever want that to happen again.

Pete forces himself out of his bed, sighing. He needs to shower and look presentable, and not like anything just happened between him and Patrick. He knows the butlers can't tell, but Patrick also said that some were loyal.

He thinks that it means if certain ones were to find out about the affair, they'd tell Jeremy. Pete doesn't know which ones, but if he and Patrick continue this, whatever this is, then they have to be extremely careful, especially if they continue to sneak around Jeremy.

The only really safe place for the two of them is the pool house, and even there is risky. Public is a no-no. Pete doesn't know how he'll be able to make it work, but he wants it to.

He showers, washing the cum and scent of Patrick off of him. Pete steps out of the shower and catches the sight of himself in the mirror before looking away. He can't stand the sight of himself. Once he told himself he wouldn't ever help someone cheat and he wouldn't ever cheat on anyone, but here he was.

Pining over a married man he had recently fucked. His life is ridiculous.

"You have to get over him." Pete says to his reflection. He studies himself, unable to tear his eyes away from his reflection suddenly.

Dark hair and dark eyes, dark skin and dark tattoos. A bite mark on his neck from Patrick and scratches running up and down his back. He wishes that he had been able to leave marks on Patrick. He never in a million years thought he would be in a situation like this, and yet, here he is. Pining after a married man.

Once he dresses he heads out of the pool house to sit by the pool. He's allowed in the mansion and in most rooms, but right now he just wants to sit here and think about what he's doing.

For a while, he just sits there, pondering the state of his life at the moment. It’s kind of a mess, he thinks, but he doesn’t know how he can fix it without stopping this little affair he’s having with Patrick. He hears footsteps and he hopes it's Patrick, but unfortunately, it's not.

"Hey, pool boy."

Pete turns, catching sight of Jeremy. "I want you to understand one thing." He begins, eyes narrowed, gaze dangerous. "You don't speak to my husband. A butler said he had seen you go into the music room where Patrick was, alone." Jeremy adds.

Fucking butlers. Pete bites his tongue before he can respond, instead breathing in deep. "Of course, sir." Pete adds. He studies Jeremy briefly.

Jeremy's tall, about six four. Muscular, but not overly. He's not wearing a wedding band, but his eyes are full of jealousy and anger. Clearly he doesn't see himself as Patrick's, but he definitely sees Patrick as his.

Pete gets it then, sort of. Patrick's literally a trophy of sorts. But other then that, he doesn't know what's up with their relationship and why they married, why they're still together.

Jeremy nods, seeming satisfied, before he turns and marches away. Pete watches his retreating back, thinking hard before he lets it go and turns back to the water. There's not much he can do about the situation right now.

\---

It's ridiculous how hot Patrick is.

Pete's sweating profusely, cleaning out the leaves from the pool the next day. Patrick's lounging under a large umbrella, sunscreen meticulously applied so his picture-perfect skin won't burn. Pete can tell Patrick's not trying to look over at him.

Every time he glances to Patrick, Patrick glances away. He's got a book in his lap but Pete hasn't seen him flip a page once. He knows he shouldn't care, but he does, and he preens when he knows Patrick is looking his way.

Pete flexes slightly and he watches as Patrick's toes curl. He can see he's riling him up a bit, and he feels smug. Pete can do everything better then Jeremy, and he wants to prove it.

Eventually he can't ignore Patrick any longer. He makes his way over to Patrick, glancing around to make sure no butlers around. Trohman is the only one visible, standing by the mansion back doors in the shade. Pete trusts him though, and when he catches his gaze, Trohman nods slightly. He’s glad to have Patrick’s best friend’s approval.

"Pool house?" Pete whispers as he passes Patrick, not stopping. He doesn't wait for an answer. Instead he puts the pool net back up and heads back to the pool house, certain Patrick will come.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Patrick's inside. "Well, hello." Pete says, smug and overjoyed that Patrick decided to come.

Pete's pressed against the wall by Patrick, who kisses him desperately. "Fuck, Pete." Patrick murmurs, running his hands up and down his chest. "Why is this so hard?"

Pete chuckles. "Let’s sit down. I need to talk to you." His heart flutters when Patrick kisses him again, and he can't help the way his breathing hitches when he pulls away to look at him. He's so fucked.

"Yeah?" Patrick asks once he's seated on the couch next to Pete.

"You have to tell me why you married, Jeremy. Please." Pete says, taking one of Patrick's hands in his own. He's desperate to know. They don’t love each other, obviously, so why are they married?

Patrick looks shocked, eyebrows raised. "I can't." He admits after a moment, hanging his head. "I just. You have to know I don't love him. Please, I don't want to talk about him. Not when I'm here with you." Patrick begs, eyes filled with desperation.

Pete's a weak man. Especially weaker when Patrick climbs into his lap and kisses him, hips rolling down. "Okay." He whispers when they break apart, Patrick's hands in his hair. "You have to tell me eventually."

Patrick nods, and gets back to kissing him.

After that it's a quick rush, to undress. Pete throws off his clothes and Patrick does the same. “I have to get lube.” Pete whispers to a naked Patrick whose sprawled out on the couch, looking amazing and desperate.

He returns to the living room with the lube in his hand a minute later, breath catching at the sight of Patrick stroking himself. Patrick looks up, normally bright eyes dark with lust. “Come here.” Patrick murmurs, and Pete does.

Once Pete’s seated again, Patrick climbs back into his lap, huffing out a laugh. “Fuck.” Pete groans when Patrick grinds down against him, moaning softly when his dick rubs against Pete’s abdomen. “You’re hot.”

Patrick laughs again and hands him the tube of lube. “Fuck me. Make me forget.” Patrick tells him, pressing his lips to his once more. Pete nods and shakily uncaps the tube, dipping his fingers in the stuff.

He crosses his fingers and pushes them gently into Patrick, who stiffens up and then melts. “Yes, yes.” Patrick whispers aloud, grinding down onto his fingers. Pete stretches him open and when he hits his prostate, Patrick mewls. 

“I’ll fuck you on the floor next time.” Pete growls into his ear, pushing a third finger into him. Patrick nods and pants at the intrusion, burying his face in Pete’s neck. “You get me so wild, you don’t even know. I want to fuck you into the floor, make it so you can’t walk the next day. I’ll fuck you and you’ll limp around Jeremy, make him jealous.” Pete says against his skin, mouthing at his neck.

Patrick nods and kisses his neck wetly. Pete suddenly can’t take it anymore, and he pulls out his fingers, wiping them on the couch. He grabs the lube and slicks himself up, watching Patrick. Patrick’s pupils are blown and he’s focused on where Pete’s stroking himself lightly, getting himself completely hard before he slides into Patrick.

“Okay.” Pete murmurs, and Patrick lifts up. He lines them up and pushes up gently, caught off guard completely when Patrick sinks down instead of easing down.

Patrick moans, half in pleasure and half in pain. It’s so hot and Pete swallows down his next moan with a hot, open mouthed kiss, desperate to be close to him. He lets him adjust before he bucks up. They groan together and Pete’s never felt so alive.

“C’mon.” Patrick murmurs, eyes unfocused and wild. Pete’s never seen him like this before, and it’s so hot that he feels heat pool low in his groin. He can’t cum just yet.

It’s a blur from then on, and they come together a bit later, shaking with the intensity of it. At some point Patrick had gotten tired of riding Pete and they had ended up with Patrick on the couch and Pete fucking into him roughly, as hard as he could. It was amazing and Pete’s mind feels hazy with emotion.

Afterwards, Pete ushers them to the shower. Last time they hadn't showered together, and Pete wants to this time around.

Patrick stands flush against his back as Pete gets the temperature right, the bathroom dim. His heart aches, no matter how close Patrick is to him it just isn't enough to sate his need.

They're quiet, pressed together in a hug. A time passes - minutes or hours, days even, before Patrick speaks.

"I was homeless." He whispers against Pete's neck. Pete feels hot tears, and he swallows hard. "Jeremy saw me on the side of the road and he thought I was beautiful."

Patrick shudders as a son escapes his lips. Pete rubs his back gently. He feels that this is the first good cry he's had in a while.

"I-I recognized him instantly. I needed money. My parents threw me out when I turned eighteen and I knew that I couldn't make it on the streets." Patrick whimpers, so softly Pete has to strain to hear him. "He offered to take me to his mansion."

Pete nods encouragingly, kissing his head. "He let me shower and gave me clothes, and he was good. He let me stay here for a while, and I was so grateful."

"He got drunk one night. H-he told me that- that he had saved me and I needed to repay him." Patrick chokes out, face and eyes red. Pete swallows hard again, heart twisting. "He convinced me and I said yes."

"We had sex. I-I felt dirty. But I needed help and I needed money and he promised he would take care of me. B-but fuck. He called me a whore, said I owed my life to him."

Pete feels hot anger bubbling up. He wants to punch Jeremy in the face for his words, for making Patrick feel like that.

Patrick sobs then, holding tight onto Pete. "You don't have to tell me any more." Pete whispers, clutching him close. He feels a surge of protectiveness towards him, the need to save him from Jeremy.

Patrick shakes his head, wiping at his eyes and taking a shaky breath. "We married for the publicity. He knew that marrying me would put him in the public's eye even more, make him the good guy who married the guy he saved."

Pete understands. He remembers the story. Billionaire marries poor boy. Pete had figured Patrick came from a middle class family, not from the streets. "He hits me, sometimes. When he's mad. It's never too bad." Patrick adds on hastily when he feels Pete's grip on him tighten.

He makes say it's never too bad, but you shouldn't hit your spouse. Pete swallows down his anger and takes a deep breath to relax. "I want to kill him." Pete whispers, eyes closed.

"H-he'll never let me leave. B-because he always hold its over my head that he saved my life. That I'd still be rotting on the streets without him. And he's right." Patrick whispers to Pete, shaking.

Pete turns off the water silently, furious. What he would give to punch Jeremy in the face. Patrick stays silent too, even as they towel off and dress quietly.

"We have to tell him." Pete says softly after a while. Patrick instantly shakes his head.

It's not the best idea, but Pete can't bear to be with a married man and can't bear to allow Patrick to go back to Jeremy once he leaves. "I can't, Pete. He saved my life."

"And he's made it hell." Pete retorts, taking Patrick's face in his hands. "Please. You can get a divorce and be away from him."

Patrick's face screws up. "I need the money. I-I want to produce my album." Patrick tells him hesitantly, fearfully.

Pete feels disgusted. Patrick's willing to stay with the man whose hurt him and made him feel worthless for the money. He doesn't know what to think or to say, but he knows he doesn't want to look at him.

"Pete?"

Pete shakes his head. "You're willing to stay with that... that monster... for the money?" Pete asks, upset. He thought he knew Patrick better than this, thought Patrick would want to leave Jeremy... would want to be with him.

"I need to. I can't afford it otherwise, don't you understand?" Patrick pleads, eyes wide and watering.

Pete shakes his head again, pulling away from him. "I need you to leave. I just. I don't understand. You'd rather take his money then work for your own. You really are a whore."

He can't stop the biting words from leaving his mouth, but he regrets them instantly. Pete swallows hard and watches Patrick's mouth fall open, eyes flooding with shock and hurt, disbelief, and then cold disappointment.

"I-I." Patrick manages, sniffling. He turns then, rushing out of the pool house as fast as he can.

Pete stares after him, shocked at his own words, his audacity. But still, he thinks bitterly. It's Patrick's own fault. If he really wanted to be away from him, he'd leave him, work for his money to produce his album.

Pete guesses he doesn't know Patrick as well as he thought he did.

\---

"I don't know Gabe. I thought that maybe we had something going, but like. Obviously not." Pete mutters into his phone a few days later. He's been ignoring Patrick, and Patrick's been ignoring him as well. The one time Patrick was outside he was in Jeremy's lap, making out with his husband.

It made Pete feel sick to his stomach and want to punch something, preferably Jeremy's nose. But then he remembered that Patrick wanted it, wanted to be dirty and use his husband's money. He feels sick remembering the kisses they shared.

"I know, but you have to get over it. I don't really think he's a bad person, and I kind of get where he's coming from. Not that I don't understand your point of view." Gabe says over the line, voice tinny. "I don't know, amigo. Maybe you could quit? I kind of miss you anyways."

Pete sighs, running a hand through his hair. He'd love to quit, but he's making a ton of money and honestly? He doesn't want to leave. "I miss you too, Gabe. But I dunno. I really like him but I just can't get over the fact that he's using his money like this."

"I know. Give it some time. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Gabe says. They say goodbye and hang up and Pete feels lonely. He has no one to talk to, and he doesn't know what to do with himself.

He misses Patrick. He knows they weren't a thing of course but it feels like a break up, the worst he's ever had. All he can imagine is him and Jeremy, all he can hear when it's quiet is Patrick's words.

"What a mess." Pete mumbles to himself. He doesn’t know how he’s going to solve this mess and get himself out of it, but he knows he needs to. Quitting would be easiest, but he still has feelings for Patrick, no matter how he’s using Jeremy’s money. He knows that he said mean words to him and that he needs to apologize to the younger man, but every time he remembers what he’s doing, he feels a little sick to his stomach.

Pete dresses and leaves the pool house after a few minutes of intense debating with himself. He figures he needs to at least talk to Patrick and try to change his mind, try to get him to come with him, to leave Jeremy. It’s a long shot, but he has to give it a try.

He heads up to the music room, hands in his pockets and a storm in his mind. Once he reaches the music room he takes a deep breath and opens the door.

“You can’t spend money on this… this garbage!” Comes Jeremy’s voice, loud and angry. “I thought we already discussed this, Patrick! You are not a musician. You are a model and you will stay a model, and I won’t pay for this!” 

Pete hears a sob before they both catch notice of Pete. Jeremy turns red and Patrick hides his face, turning away from Pete like he can’t bear to see him. “Leave.” Jeremy seethes, eyes dark. 

Pete swallows hard and glances from Jeremy to Patrick. “His music is good. Why don’t you support your husband?” Pete asks, voice soft, but firm. He needs to know why. Patrick is talented and could go far with his music, and he just can’t understand how Jeremy doesn’t realize that. 

“It’s none of your concern. It’s my money and my home and I took you off the streets, I could have left you for dead.” Jeremy hisses to Pete, and then to Patrick. “And I could fire you right now. Is that what you want, pool boy?” Jeremy directs his attention back to Pete, sneering at him. It twists his face and Patrick flinches.

Pete’s eyes dart from Patrick to Jeremy again, who looks like an angry bull. Pete’s a little afraid, but he’s more afraid for Patrick in that moment, who looks smaller than ever with tears running down his face.

“Please, leave.” Comes Patrick’s soft voice after a moment, and Pete’s heart sinks. “Jeremy, let’s talk about this, please, babe.” Pete watches as Patrick moves to Jeremy, a sway in his hips and he feels sick.

Pete turns and darts out of the room, unable to see any more without breaking down. He’s disgusted all over again and heartbroken, heartbroken that Patrick would continue to do this even after Jeremy had yelled at him and made him cry.

He knows what he has to do. He has to resign and leave this mansion, never speak to Patrick again and forget. If he doesn’t, Pete’s not sure what else he can do.

\---

Pete plans for his resignation for after the next time he gets paid. 

It’s not what he wants, but he thought Patrick was a different person. Clearly he was wrong, and he doesn’t know what to think about anything anymore.

Pete cleans out the pool in his final days, making it as spotless as he can. He keeps looking over to the mansion back doors, half expecting Patrick to emerge and come sit by the pool, to whisper for Pete to meet him in the pool house. He never comes, and Pete hates that he still feels disappointed.

The day before his planned resignation, Trohman approaches him as he’s cleaning out the pool. 

“He loves music.” Trohman says simply, watching as Pete scoops leaves out of the pool. Pete grunts in response, unsure of how to respond and unsure if he wants to. What was the point? He’d be gone in the next two days. “Ever since he was little, he wanted to grow up and be a musician, to be famous in his own sense and tour the world.”

Pete doesn’t know why Trohman is telling him this. “So what? He’s not willing to earn the money on his own.” Pete spits, not meeting Trohman’s eyes. He still feels terrible about everything. He’s tired of feeling terrible.

“He wouldn’t have anywhere to go if they got divorced, Mr. Wentz. He’d have no money and he’s already done with a couple of songs. Patrick doesn’t want to give it up.” Trohman explains gently, like he can feel Pete’s about to break. 

Pete shakes his head. “It’s dirty. He said that Jeremy basically forced him into marriage, but he never said he wanted to use his money.” Pete tells Trohman, sighing as he finishes his sentence. “I thought that he was better than that. If he really wanted to make music, then he would work for it on his own. Be famous, not because he’s married to Jeremy Smith, but because he’s talented.” 

Trohman nods, like he understands. Pete hopes he understands. “Jeremy doesn’t feel like paying for the album. Patrick doesn’t know what to do. He understands that you’re angry with him and he knows Jeremy is upset, and he doesn’t know where to go. He’s heartsick.” 

He doesn’t care that Patrick is heartsick. It’s Patrick’s own fault for doing this, for making Pete feel like this. “I’m resigning tomorrow.” Pete says, finally looking Trohman in the eyes. There’s pain in Trohman’s eyes, Patrick’s pain, he realizes, and he shakes his head. “Can you tell him that? I just. I can’t do this. I can’t wait on a married man.”

“I will.” Trohman says quietly. “Goodbye.” 

Pete sighs as Trohman leaves, a resigned look on his face. There’s nothing more he can do except wish Patrick good luck with his album and move back in with Gabe.

A while later there’s footsteps. Pete turns to see Patrick, who stops when Pete catches sight of him. They’re a good distance away but Pete can see the fear in Patrick’s eyes, the hurt. The pain. Pete can’t imagine what his life is like right now. His husband is upset with him and won’t fund the album he wants to create – the pool boy he had fucked around with was angry with him for staying with his husband. Pete nearly chuckles at the ridiculousness of it all. When he had come to this job, he certainly hadn’t imagined this weird love triangle to happen.

“I’m sorry.” Patrick says when he’s close enough, sitting down and dangling his legs in the water. He’s dressed simply and he looks thinner, like stress and sadness has caused him to lose weight. Pete tears his eyes away from him and sighs. “I know what I did was wrong. I wanted to use Jeremy, and even though he’s done that to me, it’s still a bad thing to do.”

Pete keeps quiet, glancing around for any eavesdropping butlers. Thankfully there’s none, so he continues to listen. “I want to leave Jeremy, but I’m afraid, Pete. I’ve lived here for three years now and I don’t know what will happen if I leave.”

“You’d be able to be with me.” Pete whispers, keeping his eyes on the pool. A gust of wind causes it to ripple lightly, and Pete feels the familiar pang of sadness in his heart. “I don’t want to sneak around.”

Patrick sighs. “Me either. I feel dirty and I’m tired of this. I’m twenty one and for the past three years, I’ve been stuck here like a prize. I’m treated like an object and I hate it, but I can’t bring myself to leave.” Pete doesn’t know what to say.

Instead of speaking he sighs and returns the net to it’s position against the house. “I’m resigning tomorrow.” He informs Patrick, arms crossed.

Shock crosses Patrick’s face. “What? You can’t!” He exclaims, clearly hurt. Pete shakes his head. He definitely can, and he definitely will. “I don’t understand. You’re leaving?”

“I can’t do this, Patrick. I can’t kiss a married man. Every time I do I feel dirty and I feel like I’m going to get caught and It’s terrible. I want to be with you, but I can’t when you’re with Jeremy. Don’t you understand?” Pete pleads for him to understand, for him to do something, anything, to fix the situation.

Patrick looks numb. He nods silently, only his eyes betraying his sadness. “I see. We- we’ll give you your pay.”

Pete swallows hard and nods. It’s easier to pretend they aren’t friends, that they aren’t lovers. “Okay. Thank you.” Patrick stands then and looks at him longingly, and it makes Pete’s heart skip a beat. “It’s been a pleasure working here.”

Patrick just looks at him, eyes sad and tired.

\---

He’s packing his things up that night when he hears a knock at his door. Pete sighs, heaving himself and going to go get it. It’s midnight, and he doesn’t expect Patrick to be standing there, looking afraid. 

“I don’t know how to leave. And if you leave I’ll be stuck here forever. I can’t- I don’t.” Patrick’s face scrunches up, like he’s trying not to cry. “I want to leave him. I want to make my own money and make the album from scratch and I want to do it by your side, but I don’t know how.” 

Pete drags him into the pool house, closing the door behind and locking it. He turns to face Patrick, whose breathing is shaky and tears are pooled in his eyes. “You can leave with me. Tomorrow. You tell Jeremy what’s happening and then we leave and we never come back. You guys get divorced and then you make your dreams happen.” Pete whispers fiercely, all his anger towards Patrick and his stupid mistakes melting away. Right now he can’t be angry with him.

Not when he feels so strongly towards him.

Patrick pulls him into a kiss, desperate and passionate. It’s so good and it feels like coming home, and Pete loves it and hates it at the same time. He hates that Patrick’s still with Jeremy, he hates that they’re still here, but he loves that it’s him and he loves that it’s happening. “I will. I will.” Patrick murmurs against his lips. 

“You have your entire life ahead of you.” Pete whispers, stroking his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Patrick looks up at him with big eyes, and Pete hates himself for every mean thing he said to him when he was upset. 

“I have my entire life ahead of me.” Patrick repeats his words, eyes watery. “Tomorrow.” Patrick says, confidence in his voice.

Pete smiles. “Tomorrow. But right now, it’s just us.” He drops his voice to a whisper, and he watches as Patrick’s eyes go dark. It feels like it’s been years since he’s had Patrick, since he’s kissed his skin. And this time, he can mark him and really make him his.

They head to Pete’s bedroom, stumbling and kissing each other, unable to keep their hands off each other. With Patrick it feels right, so much more right than anything else has ever felt. Pete doesn’t know what it is about him, but he feels like they’re meant to be.

He pushes Patrick down onto the bed, climbing onto him and kissing him, enjoying the hot slide of their mouths against each other. It’s so good and it feels so right, and Pete hates himself for thinking he could ever give this up, hates Jeremy for never treating Patrick right. “You’re going to come with me tomorrow.” Pete growls into Patrick’s ear, licking a stripe from his neck up to nibble at his ear. “Because you’re going to be mine.”

Patrick shudders, body shaking with it. “Yours. Never his. Never.” He whispers into the dark, and Pete feels emotion overwhelm him. It’s messed up, their relationship, but this is how it has to be. Pete finds himself a fool for thinking he could just leave Patrick and forget about him. 

“That’s right.” Pete murmurs, and god, he’s looking forward to everything that comes with Patrick. Being able to take him on dates and being able to show off their relationship to the world. He’s not even sure what they are right now, but he hopes it’s something more than fuck buddies. He hopes that after tomorrow, Patrick will still want to be with him.

“Pete,” Patrick moans softly, arms above his head and his pink lips swollen. “Need you.” He murmurs, arching up into the hands that go below his shirt. “Please.”

Pete grins and pushes his shirt up, more than happy to get on with it. He’s missed this and he’s missed Patrick, and he knows he’s never going to want anyone but Patrick. After everything that’s gone on he feels like they have a bond, and Pete’s going to cherish it. 

Patrick opens up beautifully for him that night. It feels like the first time they had sex, loving and tender, but a little rougher. This time, Pete bites his way down Patrick’s body, leaving love bites everywhere he can, because after tomorrow, Patrick is his. He doesn’t care for the consequences anymore, doesn’t care if Jeremy finds out, because fuck, Patrick is his.

The younger man doesn’t complain. He arches up into every little love bite Pete leaves, moaning every time one is left on his skin. Pete grips his hips so hard that they know it will bruise, and Pete’s never been happier.

They cum together, riding the high and shaking together, pressed as close together as two people can be. It’s wonderful and quite possibly the best sex he’s ever had – if not the most emotional. Despite the occasional tears on Patrick’s end, it feels so right and it feels like home. 

Pete knows it’s the right decision.

After Patrick falls asleep next to him, a little sweaty and a little gross, Pete stays up and admires him for a little while. Patrick’s not perfect, but neither is he. They’ve both made mistakes in the past few weeks that they regret, and Pete figures it’s what makes them human. There’s no such thing as perfection, he thinks, but Patrick sure does come pretty damn close to it.

Pete falls asleep to the hushed noise of Patrick’s breathing, spooned close against his lover. He dreams of so many things, of Patrick, of an angry Jeremy, of a Pete and Patrick years from now, happy together. 

He awakens to a loud, angry noise. Pete comes to quickly, especially when there’s a yelp beside him and a shout. “What the fuck!” Comes a voice. Jeremy’s voice. “What the fuck is my husband doing in your bed!”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! :-)


End file.
